Scalae
I used he/him cause that’s what I refer to Rayquaza as IRL, even though gender is never specified . Scalae _My Entry For This__Date-After-Scorching 5017 AS Family Unimportant. All dead. Goal Maintaining the balance of power, usually whatever the cost. Occupation Exhiled at his own will, watching over the planet. Residence the First Moon Scalae Credits Infobox Picture by: User:HeyHowyaDoin Infobox design by: User:Heliosanctus Infobox code by: User:Forge the Hybrid ♂ Allies Usually none Enemies The one(s) breaking the peace Likes He barely enjoys anything at this point. The things he does enjoy though are watching the stars and seeing the entire planet with his own eyes. Dislikes He highly dislikes the fact he let himself be fooled by the other dragons. He believes he should have known better than to trust power-hungry individuals. Scalae dislikes the balance of power shifting. ENTJ AGE 5019 DY (Immortal) . Appearance Scalae has emerald green mainscales, with a dark, near black color on his back. He has washed out reds and yellows dotted here and there, part of his Leafwing heritage. And while he has multiple traits of the Pantalan tribe, he has a very Skywing-esque build, with the large wings, facial structure, and horns. His eyes are a bright yellow, as is the webbing on his back After more than five thousand years of slowly growing, he has become nearly as large as a mountain. . Personality This hybrid is a very nerve-riddled dragon. He’s constantly watching from his place in the sky, making sure the world didn’t burn, to turn to any one dragon. He had decided it was now his sworn duty. Before this, he was a very neutral dragon, he didn’t enjoy the Scorching, but he also disliked what the other dragons wanted him to do. . History Scalae was hatched merely two years before the lives of Scavengers and dragons alike were changed. A major war known as the Scorching. He was different though, with something most of the ancients called ‘Cosmic, Heavens Given Abilities.’ That something was animus magic. Scalae may have been the very first known animus magic. The ancient dragons tried to convince him into using his magic, which after his entire growing-up, finally convinced him to do. He had cast a spell that was nearly catastrophic. It sent the natural order spinning at a whack. The dragon had created a spell that says dragons will be the dominant species for the rest of time. This was his first spell, and one he would regret for the rest of his life. Scalae went into hiding, something he believed he deserved after such a spell. It was only right for him to reside out side of this world, so he could no longer harm it. The hybrid had cast a spell saying he would be immortal, and impervious to lack of oxegyn, starvation, dehydration, or any means of death. He cast a spell that forced him to reside up, higher in the Sky than any average Skywing could go. The first moon. He cast a spell to make him unable to feel. To be neutral in any and all conflicts. Merely a dragon trying to stop the shift of power. He made a bracelet. With a single glowing moon rock embedded into it. If the hybrid dared to put it on, he would have all his magic back. Enchanted to keep his magic safe, hidden, and controllable. He hasn’t put it on since the Tree Wars. Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (HeyHowyaDoin) Category:Characters Inspired by Fiction Category:Males